The Darkness Behind A Smile
by TrueHorror88
Summary: (One-Shot) Co-written with davros fan. Gwen Stacey's final battle reveals the insidious horror behind a smile of her loved one.


**Hiya guys.**

**This is something I've been working on for a while now. It's a co-written one-shot story that davros fan and I have working on together.**

**It's the first time I've done this.**

**The story takes place in AU in the famous Spider-verse of the Marvel Universe. And the Peter Parker in the story, is not Spider-Man, just a regular guy.**

**So without further ado…**

**ENJOY!**

**The Darkness Behind A Smile**

The sacred white interiors of the beautiful church were spotless and only the lights emanating from the large and decorative stained glass above the clean altar. Rising sunlight brightly and slowly enhancing the decorative and colorful images of Gods angels that were looking over the church. The apse clean and beautifully engraved with marks of various signs of blessing. Pillars large and stable, strong enough to hold the very chapel.

No one was there as it was merely the beginning of the day. No one was seated on the rows on either side of the nave. Dust piles remaining underneath the seats as not a single source of wind had entered the chapel, ensuring that none of them could find a new place to call home. The air was clean and not defiled with a foul odor like most of New York of either booze or garbage…

…or worse…the aftermath of another vicious battle between a superhero and supervillain, both of extraordinary power that brought either order or chaos to the powerless innocents of the very popular city.

Thankfully, the beautiful chapel was spared of such atrocities. Remaining intact with not even the slightest form of damage on either the outside or the inside of the church.

However…as this was still New York City…nothing remained intact for long…no matter how many people prayed…none of them could pray away…a curse.

_SLAM_

The doors to the church were launched off their hinges the moment something collided against it from the other side. The panels of the large wooden doors fell down to the ground again, smashing into the middle of both aisles and shattering seats on both sides.

Agonizing screams of a young feminine nature echoed throughout the chapel, the sound bouncing off against the walls and pillars and spread throughout the church. The footsteps of small but thundering feet cracked the floor with each excruciating step she took as she revealed her form as the rising sunlight hit her body.

But it didn't stop the screams that were released from her cracked lips. Her form staggering from either left to right as though she was struggling with an inner struggle. Blond hair whipping to either side as her body kept swimming in the sea of the red and black horror that kept swarming her body. Her blue eyes kept feeling the painful stabs of the red mass as it slithered over their surfaces.

The form of Gwendolyn Stacy-Parker revealed itself as she writhed beneath the blood red mass.

Pain kept intensifying with each and every second that passed and it brought the woman unimaginable pain. The pain was too hellish and she wanted it to end but none of her wishes would come true, causing her hands to be enveloped by the red symbiotic mass and form black claws that swiped at anything that slashed through anything around her.

However, that did not spell the end for her staggering. She continued to do so and grabbed hold of the railing of row of seats. But the intense surges of pain caused Gwen to rip the singular row off the floor and threw it high up in the air till it was smashed into pieces from collision with the pillar on the right side of the chapel.

The red and black mass continued shifting places on her body. Either covering half of her face with half of the red symbiotic mask with black veins spreading over it or shifting over one of her feet and pairing her limb with the symbiotic mass and claws.

She slowly begins walking through the nave, her hands swiping left and right. Her massive and lethal slashes tore through the seats, pieces of fabric and wood scattered across the floor. But Gwen did not stop there. She continues wreaking havoc as she ran through the building that worshipped the Lord above.

Gwen reached the altar, swaying drunkenly as her knees continued to grow weaker and weaker from the never-ending fight. "Argh!" she continuously screamed with each step she took. She was about to collapse to the floor. But thankfully she never touched the ground as she was near the font.

Her hands instantly shot up to it and grabbed around the edges. Gwen began panting uncontrollably as she perked her head up and looked at the water within the font, her face reflecting upon the surface of it… but it was not just her own face looking back at her.

Half of her face was as it used to be, beautifully silky-smooth white skin like it was polished by the hands of a surgeon performing a delicate surgery. The blue eye reflecting on it, confusion bubbling to the surface and overwhelming her mind. The other half was twisted. It was purely red…black veins spreading over it. The symbiotic skin splitting off in the middle of her face, the mass forming a half set of shark-like teeth over one side. A white pseudo eye looking back at her with hints of sadistic intelligence and bloodlust, equally overwhelming her mind.

The two sensations of both confusion and bloodlust caused conflict to grow in her mind, quickly taking the form of a maelstrom that forced the feelings to collide and clash against one another. Sending out shockwaves that hurt her mind with earth-splitting headaches as the other deep demonic voice kept chanting his evil lullaby to tempt her to the dark side.

"**_Come on, Gwendolyn._**" The voice spoke to her from within her mind, her face paling at the voice. A dark and mocking chuckle emitted from within as the voice continued. "**_What's wrong, girly? Not in the mood for a little mayhem? A little carnage?_**" the voice began laughing despite the woman continuedly struggling and screaming as she used every ounce of her will to fight back.

"Do**n't** ta**lk** t**o** m**e**!" she retaliated with her words even as her voice morphed. and grabbed hold of the font and tore it from the ground with ease before launching it into a pillar. The liquid contents in it spilled out and splattered onto the walls around them, drenching them with the liquid. "Ge**t** ou**t**!"

"**_No way, girly._**" The voice said back with another dark chuckle. "**_This is the one and only ride you signed up for back then. And It's for LIFE!_**" A darkening laughter echoed in her mind and ears.

And she regretted the moment she ever came into the contact with this being that had come to take residence in her body back then.

X

**(Flashback)**

_She was the first one to respond to it. _

_Gwen heard the call of something crashing down not far outside the city limits. The crashed caused a ruckus with fire spreading near the area and the firemen were on the way as are the police. But Spider-Woman could not wait for them to handle it, especially if this proved to be too much for them to handle._

_So, she informed her husband of what had happened and instantly put on her suit. Sliding her body into the familiar black and white jumpsuit. Her arms clothed with it and flexing her fingers while making sure her web shooters were ready and loaded. Fingers taking hold of the edges of her white mask before pulling it down over her face, her white eye lens moving in response to her blue eyes behind. Instantly pulling her hoodie over her head before cracking her neck to the sides. With all of her gadgets and suit ready, she launched herself out of the open window of her husband's bedroom._

_She quickly got to the targeted area of the crash and witnessed the wreck. Something metallic had crashed down to the ground. And from the looks of it was had been falling from very, very far above in the skies, perhaps even. Causing it to ignite during the fall, and with velocity and power of a falling meteor. A massive shockwave must have been emitted upon impact, blasting burning trees away and out of the ground and into the air before falling at various places. It caused the fire to spread mildly around the crash site._

_Gwen used her web-shooters to get higher up, shooting out a webline that formed s line between a couple of still standing trees, allowing her to look over the damage. "This is bad…" she trailed off in shock as she continued overlooking the damage. Her eyes kept shifting back and forth to see if any humans had been caught in the crash._

_Thankfully she didn't find anyone there-_

_CRASH_

_At the sound of something crashing down at the ground, she jumped backwards into a spin in a single moment. Her hand grabbing hold of a tree branch and used it to swing around the tree before crawling to the top of it. Gwen looked around with her eyes swinging from left and right to find the source._

_CRASH_

_Another crashing sound came back again, and she looked to the direction of it, seeing that the sound was coming from within a barricade of metal walls. The sound echoed as it bounced off the metallic walls surrounding it. _

_"__So that's where it's happening." Gwen commented to herself as she shot out a webline and swung over to the area. She had to zigzag while swinging to avoid the burning branches of the many blazing high trees around in her path. Swinging herself lower down, she propelled herself into the air and performed a spin before landing on top of a wall._

_She looked down to the ground and saw that there are various pieces of metal on top of each other. Looking up again, she could see that there was an incredibly large and tall metallic wall there. It had cracks all over its form, even splintered off edges. _

_Upon closer inspection, Gwen also noticed that it looked to be much more than just metal. It was machinery. Advanced machinery on every single part of it. Looking higher up to it, she saw that is was a massive thruster with huge and broken fins._

_Curiously she looked back to the pile of broken and burning metallic pieces. "Let's see what fuss is about." Gwen stated as she lashed out her hands again, shooting multiple lines of webbing intertwining with one another and connecting with the top pieces of the wall. With a brutal pull on them all after pulling them into a grip, she threw them out of the way to look at what they were piled on top of._

_She couldn't get see it from her high vantage point so she jumped down to the ground and landed before it. Gwen was able to see it much clearer now, seeing that it was a metallic cylinder-like container with glass around it, making its contents visible to everyone to look inside. _

_But there wasn't anything within it. The glass was broken with a cracked hole in it. It looked like there wasn't anything there. _

_Crouching down on a knee, Gwen looked into it and saw that there was some residual substance inside of it. A red substance with specs of black spots on it. Gwen leaned her head closer to it and inspected it again closer._

_…__she didn't notice that a similar and much large substance moving…slithering out from underneath a metallic wall she had thrown away…and it was slowly making its way…for her…while her eyes were not looking back at it…_

_Gwen kept her eyes on the container and looked around, trying to find the contents that previously was within the container. Tilting her head to the side, she asked to herself. "What was in-"_

_All of a sudden, the entire world came to a halt, the only sound filling up the world is the blaring sound of her senses registering danger…as her spider-sense unleashed a tidal wave that kept drowning out everything around her._

_Without hesitation, she leaped backwards with a back flip and looked down at the ground. As her world turned upside down from the jump, Gwen looked down at the ground and saw there wasn't anything there to attack her…_

_…__but what she didn't feel…was that it had already attacked her…and was attached to her foot…_

_But she finally felt it and saw the reddening mass slithering up her right foot and up her leg. Her eyes saw it and when she landed back on the ground, she tried to rip it off her suit with hands grabbing into it. However, it was a mistake for the heroine to make. The very moment her hands come into contact with the mass, the symbiotic mass enlarged and enveloped her hands. Instantly cladding them in a layer of red mass that kept spreading to the rest of her body._

_Shock and fear grew and continued to do so as it followed the red and black mass' spreading. The overwhelming emotions caused her to fall down to the ground while she looked up to the dark sky. "ARGH!" She screamed out in fear as she raised her hands to her face…but it wasn't her hands clothed in the white gloves of her suit._

_It was red hands with black veins and black claws that her eyes met. _

_Horrifying thoughts entered her mind as she looked down at her feet. Her legs are like her hands, enveloped in the symbiotic and water-like mass, forming claws at her toe tips with red skin and black veins all over her limbs. The red mass spread all over her body, slithering all up her torso. "STOP!" She beggingly screamed out in growing horror._

_However, it was pointless. The mass had already slithered over her young woman's form. And before she knew it, the symbiotic mass slithered over her face and enveloped her head. The white and black suit of hers have now changed, changed into a red and black suit. Eyes remaining white and the mass spreading over her face._

_As the symbiote had now stopped moving and remained on her form, which was fully covered by the mass. Feeling herself no longer being overwhelmed with shock, she fearfully got back up on her feet and looked at her hands and the rest of her body again. She found it really, really weird to see her body wearing a red and black suit instead of her usual white suit._

_Looking to the side she found a puddle of water there. Quickly she walked over it and looked at her reflection. Gwen could see that it was indeed her face enveloped by the mass. She touched the sides of her face and saw that it was still an oily skin mass._

_"__What is this stuff?" Gwen asked herself._

_"__**Who are you calling stuff?**__" _

_Gwen snapped her head around and looked in each and every direction she faced to find the source of the strange and dark voice. But it sounded much closer than anywhere she looked, and with a tone that seemed to be concealing something. But she couldn't figure out what._

_"__**Nice to meet you, Gwen.**__" The voice greeted in an overly enthusiastic tone._

_"__Who are you?" Gwen asked while running her hands over the symbiotic mass over skin. "What are you?"_

_"__**I'm a symbiote. A creature from outside the stars you humans know about.**__" The symbiote stated. "__**But again, I'm not stuff. I just need to have a host…otherwise I would end up dead.**__"_

_"__You can't survive without me then?" Gwen stated as she walked over to the container that previously contained the symbiote. The symbiote mentally nodded. "Are there any benefits to this…arrangement?" she skeptically asked the alien being inside of her._

_"__**With me as a co-pilot, then you're gonna be much stronger than you are. Different powers and other benefits from this. This way, we protect each other.**__" The symbiote informed Gwen. "__**Sounds fair, don't you think?**__"_

_"…__I guess…" She slowly responded, still finding the symbiote's overly enthusiastic words very strange. Like it was purposely meant to be so…cheery._

_"__**Awesome!**__" the symbiote continued, while unbeknownst to the host sending out feelings of calmness, dulling the growing sensations of skepticism in Gwen's mind._

_And it worked as Gwen didn't notice her skeptic feelings and thoughts slowly dissipating like piles of dust blowing away by the wind. She was too influenced by the sensations as she stated. "Well, this looks like a win-win situation…I don't see any harm in this… "partnership" for now, then." She flexed her fingers as she lashed out her hand and shot a webline now, this one being red and black instead of her usual white._

_Liking the color of it for a moment, the spider-powered woman yanked on it, pulling her up and into the air and began swinging away. _

_She was definitely gonna have to break the news of a third party to her husband now._

**(Flashback End)**

X

"Yo**u're** a para**site!**" Gwen screamed out in anger as she tried to pull the symbiote off her body. Trying to force their bond to end by tearing the alien away from her.

A dark and sadistic laughter echoed in her mind. "**_No. I'm more than that. I'm Carnage, baby!_**" the Carnage symbiote reminded the host of its name.

Gwen knew that…and she regretted ever coming to accept the symbiote that horrible night. Ever since she accepted it, she's been changing and not for the better. She didn't realize it until it was too late back then, but she had become violent both in the suit and outside it. Her tone and words were full of impatience and anger, like she didn't care if her words would end up hurting whoever she spoke to.

And whenever she would go to sleep, she would wake up to her bedsheets bloodied and messy. Every time she turns on the television, she'd see the breaking news of alleys being bloodied and wrecked to pieces. Criminals were in the hospitals wailing out loud in pain at the top of their lungs as they were being treated from severe injuries. All of them caused by the Spider-Woman who now wore red. That was not her code. She would never brutally beat down criminals, be them big or small-time.

And it wasn't the end of it.

Whenever she would wait for her husband to come home, she would usually wait with a piping hot meal there. But instead, she would grow cold and throw out his food without a care in the world and scream at him for leaving her to stay awake for him like some common housewife in the olden times. Her husband would actually cower in surprise at her brutish words of hate.

She finally realized what the cause was…Carnage. The symbiote she bonded with six months ago.

And now that she figured out that she had to get rid of it, she had spent the entire night trying to force the symbiote off her body. As she continued to grow weaker and weaker, the red and black symbiotic mass of the Carnage symbiote began wavering around her body. Inch by inch, her usual white and black spider suit revealed itself.

As she did so, she didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming from the broken entrance. The light slowly rising from the windows and shining down on his form, revealing his short and spikey brown hair. His body clothed in a white shirt and his legs clad in jeans. His hazel eyes placed themselves on the form of his wife.

Gwen twisted around the floor as she looked to the side and saw her husband…Peter Parker…slowly walking over to her. While her hand began morphing back and forth between her usual suit and the suit of Carnage, she shouted to Peter. "Pe**ter** g**et **o**ut!**"

However, despite the shakiness coursing through his body, Peter continued onwards with slow steps and told her. "We both know that's never happening, Gwen." He raised his right hand, turning to show her the back of his hand. The sunlight hitting it and reflecting against the silver wedding ring. "Remember? We're in this together, through the good, the bad, and the occasionally sticky and superhero-y. Remember our honeymoon to Tahiti? Wowzah, the Green Goblin did not make for a great third invite to that vacation." He chuckled as did Gwen.

And though he spoke with a warm and comforting smile on his face, trying to calm her down, he inwardly was focusing on the red mass that kept slithering over her form. Seeing that, he desperately tried to keep the gleeful smile off his face. Thankfully, his efforts paid off as he managed to keep his true colors under lock and key.

Gwen began panting and heaving as though she was on the verge of losing her breath. And despite the fact she was still in unimaginable pain from the fight with the symbiote, feelings of relief began washing over her paining form. Her inner fight against Carnage felt like it was nearing its end as the symbiotic mass was slowly revealing her usual suit inch by inch.

The thought of getting rid of this alien being brought her comfort. It would mean that her life before bonding with the creature would be hers again. She almost sobbed at the thought of just being able to return to the loving embrace of her husband again…

…just her and him…and no one else…or nothing else…

She looked to his eyes again, seeing that the distance between them was slowly getting smaller and smaller. One of her eyes drifted down to her right hand and saw her wedding ring, reveal itself. Drifting her eye up her arm, she saw the Klyntar slowly slithering off her body to fall down on the floor beneath her. A weak smile graced her face as she said to her husband, "G**et** ba**ck**, Pete." Her face was now free of the symbiote, but she still felt incredibly weak from the fight with the symbiote. "It's coming off…I's getting off my body. I'm…free." She spoke with relief.

As that last word escaped her mouth, she realized that the entire symbiotic being had now left her and slithered around the floor, right next to her painful body. Gwen felt her entire body on the verge of passing out…even clinging to dear life for all she got. Causing her to roll over on the ground.

Peter saw that and spoke to her in an emotionless tone. "That's great…" he trailed off purposely while a strange smile formed on his mouth. "…it really is… honey." he continued with the dispassionate voice while he kept his eyes on the red and black mass of the symbiote on the ground, watching it with a longing and hungry expression in his eyes.

Gwen heard the strange and detached voice of her husband and looked up to his face. Confusion fell over her as she saw his eyes transfixed on the form of the symbiote that shuddered and twitched on the ground. With a stammering and slightly frightened voice, she asked him. "Babe…are you okay?"

The strange smile on his face broadened as he walked over to her and bent down on a knee. "Couldn't be better, Gwen." Peter's hand slowly drifted over her face, stroking it gently.

Normally, she would love the gentle touch of her husband, feeling calmness and comfort whenever he touched her…but now it felt nothing like it had in the past …it was…colder than before. the usual loving warmth and gentleness of his loving actions was no longer in them. As though such emotions had vanished from him entirely.

And the feeling that laced his actions…was not what she was used to… it was colder than a dead man's touch.

"Pete-"

Gwen didn't get a chance to continue talking as Peter's hands immediately shot up to her throat, both hands wrapping around her slender and weak throat, applying pressure second by second and squeezing her. Her own hands too weak from her previous fight with Carnage, she couldn't even move a muscle in them, her limbs too exhausted.

"P-Pe-Pe… ter…" Gwen managed to croak out with confusion and shock lacing every word, trying to speak to her husband and get an explanation for his actions. But it was impossible for her to speak with the tightening hands of her husband around her larynx. The spider-powered heroine could literally feel the crushing pressure on her windpipe and it brought her nothing but pain.

But what hurt her more than the feeling of her slowly losing air…was her husband's eyes staring into her own…they didn't hold anymore love or warmth…but what she saw was the eyes of the monsters she had been fighting against since day one…eyes full of only one and only thing…

…lust…a lust…for hurting others…breaking them…tormenting them…a lust for blood…

A lust that was now being aimed at her…

…by her husband…

"Gotta admit…" Gwen heard Peter beginning. "…this is… better than I imagined. Don't you think so, Gwen?" he saw her eyes stinging with fresh tears while expanding with confusion. "You never knew this. But you're not worth it…not worth having these powers!" He raised his voice as his hands tightened their hold on his broken and hurt wife's throat. "Much less being…alive." He hissed with a cold and cruel tone.

"You're not like Mark." Gwen's eyes widened at Peter's words, at the name that he mentioned. The name that he's brought up into the various conversations of their marriage. And there was one that she particularly recalled.

And Peter, despite still clutching his hands around his wife's throat, recalled the same exact one.

X

(**Flashback**)

_The sound of the television changing channels repeatedly filled the house as the married couple of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy were in bed, the wife watching her husband changing the channel through the remote's signal. _

_The TV switched channel after channel, passing by dozens of channels of various entertainment. It passed by the well-known channel of Discovery Channel, Disney Channel…and a cooking show._

_Peter saw it and was about to change, when he noticed that they were making crème brulé. "Huh, that might be worthwhile?" He took great notice of the chef who carefully began searing the surface of the dessert with the burner. _

_Gwen rolled her eyes and snuggled up against her husband and stroked the back of his left hand as she said. "You really like desserts, don't you?"_

_"__No." he shook his head as he cheekily replied. "I just want to learn how they do it. I don't wanna burn down our kitchen."_

_"__You mean, you don't wanna do it again?" she stated with a playful smirk._

_"__Yeah, that too." Peter agreed while mentally berating himself for burning down their kitchen two years ago. But that thought instantly slithered into the back of his mind when his wife began snuggling up against him. Somehow, despite their relationship as husband and wife, the mere touch of her actually made him hold back shudders, keeping them inside of his body. _

_Fighting through the withheld shudders, Peter pressed the button on the remote again and changed the channel. He expected another boring channel to be next, but them something caught his eyes and the eyes of his wife too. At the sight of what was being shown on the screen, the husband placed the remote on the bedside table before leaning up along with his wife._

_Their eyes placed themselves on the screen as they saw that the live footage of dozens of journalists rushing to the front of the police plaza. Camera crews sprinting to meet the young, uniformed man who walked down the staircase of the plaza with the light reflecting against the shining surfaces of his blue dark blue uniform with the various medals shining. _

_His police cap pressed on top of a head _of short curled locks_while his eyes displayed emotions of sadness and regret when he saw the mass of journalists rushing to him. But he schooled his features and kept them inside._

_When the first journalist made it to the police lawman, she stood in his path and fired off her questions. "Detective Jane, can you shed some light on the recent events that occurred around the city?"_

_Detective Mark Jane stood his ground and looked between the growing mass of journalists and camera crews that encircled him from the front. Maintaining his usual stoic expressions, the detective told them his response with his natural English accent. "As you all know by now, there's been another gruesome discovery in the eastern division of Forest Hills." The journalists took out their tape recorders and put his words on the record while the cameramen filmed the interview and sent the broadcast to all viewers at home. "The body of one Laurel Williams was found in an abandoned building, this morning. Like all the previous victims, her ovaries and other reproductive organs were removed, evidence points to be surgically removed, and then placed above her head, in the form of a halo. The notable insignia, RP, had been carved above the incision. Laurel Williams was known for…using her talents for anyone who could afford her time. she had been last seen-"_

_Before he could continue, the questions cut him off. _

_"__Did you not say this city is lawless?" A female reporter asked him first, recalling one of his earlier interviews._

_"__Are you and the police any closer to catching the fiend behind these hideous murders?" A male reporter asked next._

_"__How do you, Detective Jane, feel about the death of this girl?" another male reporter asked a rather cruel and harsh question purposely, hoping for the detective to let out a response that would paint a bad picture of the police department._

_However, the detective schooled his features again and responded to them stoically. "That's all for now. Good day." He began moving away to his car while the crowd of journalists and reporters unleashed storms of questions to try and stoked a revolting flame within him. _

_Gwen didn't want to watch any of the vultures trying to get an honest man to spill his guts and reached for the remote, pressing the off-button and shut off the TV. She threw the remote to the middle of the bed and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the annoyance from what she just witnessed on the screen._

_Peter was not like his wife; he wasn't in the same state of mind as her. He just kept watching Mark Jane with unfathomable infatuation and interest. Eyes were full of nothing but obsessive emotions. It was a miracle that his naïve wife didn't see the shining stars twinkling in his eyes. And his mind was full of thoughts that kept orbiting the very thought and imagination of Mark Jane._

_"__It's disgusting." Peter's thought train was broken off by his wife's words. He looked to her and saw her fists clenching, pulling the bedsheets in between her fingers as her grip tightened. "These poor women keep getting picked up and ends up like her. It's sick."_

_While he didn't like how his wife disrupted his thoughts of Mark, he suppressed his true thoughts and comfortingly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, I don't know about the police, but I have a feeling that our friendly neighborhood Spider-Gwen will take care of it."_

_"__Hey." Gwen playfully slapped him at the mock name her husband used on her. "It's Spider-Woman."_

_"__Is it?" he played innocent. "I didn't know. When did you change it?"_

_"__Funny." She leant over and kissed his cheek lovingly. "I love you."_

_"__Love you too." He said back lovingly, but his hints of dispassion in his voice thankfully went unnoticed by her. The two then returned to snuggling in bed, holding each other tightly._

**(Flashback End)**

X

Peter relished in the very memory of the detective that he's been observing since the very first time he ever laid eyes on him. He was the only man to ever make him feel like that. To get his undivided attention like he was the only thing worth focusing on in this entire world.

Something about Mark Jane, just drew Peters' attention to him. And he loved it…and nothing and no one would get his attention like that.

…not even the woman he promised to love…his wife…

_THUD _

Hearing the sound of something thudding against the ground, Peter looked downwards again and saw his wife's arms touching the floor, spread around the floor. Her head tilted to the side and her eyes drifting around it like they no longer held any weight. Blood slowly spilling out of the parted lips of her mouth and forming a puddle around her head, her blonde hair mixing with the red life liquid.

Feeling curiosity enter his mind, mixed in with sadistic sensations, he licked his lips sickeningly and grabbed her chin. Slowly and mostly gently, he tilted her unresponsive head upwards. The corners of his mouth lifted upwards into a grin when he saw her eyes fully glazed over, indicating that her soul was no longer resident in her own body.

The red and black symbiote remained on the floor, mentally looking at the husband who was looking down at the corpse of his recently departed wife, the one whose life he forced to the after world, with his own bare hands.

Smiling sickly, he out stretched three fingers and placed them side by side. Holding Gwen's beautiful blood-filled mouth open with his other hand, he dipped his three fingers into her dead mouth. Pushing them deeper down her throat he reached his limit and began twisting them around inside of her mouth's borders. Had she actually been alive now, she would have instantly gagged and tried to cough them out.

But it looks like death had its perks.

Peter felt his fingers ready, so he pulled them out. When they were fully pulled out of her, he saw them dripping with the fresh blood of the whore. His smile widened as he looked to her dead eyes and responded cruelly. "Thanks, honey. You shouldn't have."

He couldn't help but laugh at his own words…the symbiote heard the echoing laughter and began wavering in response to it, wavering like a tidal wave was summoning through the body of alien mass that it possessed. the sound of the man's maniacal laughter was amusing to it and it felt drawn to the man himself.

Pulling down the collar of his shirt, he revealed the skin that clothed it. Bringing his bloody fingers over the patch of skin, he smeared the blood around the skin and let it soak into his flesh coating. The feeling of the life liquid running down his body felt amazing. The water-like feeling of it running down over him …it was like he was enjoying the smoothening sensations of hot water running down his body from a hot shower.

The sensation was unlike anything Peter Parker's ever felt before. He felt the mass of streaming liquid spreading over his body, entering smaller streams of blood and each and individual drop of blood…he could feel them all…and he loved it…

Recalling his last memory, he thought back to the words spoken by Detective Mark Jane back then. "_As you all know by now, there's been another gruesome discovery._" Just those words…no, _any_ words spoken by that man were enough for him to lose his mind…

…he felt his body heat increase, skyrocketing through the limits of his body. And he felt as though his shirt was tightening its hold on his body, like it was trying to suffocate him. "I've got to this get this thing off." Peter tore off his shirt. And in doing so, revealed his impressively muscular body to the world and continued enjoying the feeling of the bloodbath he was having.

He had a feeling that the blood was running over the surface of the black spider tattoo on his back, its legs extending over his form, over his shoulders and his sides.

…the feeling of his wife's last remaining blood sliding down his body, flowing passed the waistline of his pants and down to his feet…he loved it… and it made it so much sweeter.

From the corner of his eye, he looked in that direction and saw the blood-red and pitch-black form of the Carnage symbiote slowly slithering over to him. He saw the Klyntar running through the blood of its previous host without a care in the world. It looked like it was a playful little child playing around in a puddle of muddy water with the tendrils scooping up the liquid and throwing it over its mass.

"Having fun?" Peter asked the symbiote with interest.

The moment his words came out of his mouth, the red and black symbiote stopped playing with Gwen's blood and Peter felt as though its non-existent eyes were pointing right at him. He felt as though the alien was examining his body, with interest. Unlike the interest it showed when it bonded to his belated wife.

Peter began chuckling darkly at the next thoughts that entered his mind.

Stretching his hand out to it, Peter formed an evil smile and said acceptingly. "Come to me."

…

…

Nothing happened for a while, the two merely gazed at each other with longingly expressions. One of need, the other of evil and sick desire. The Carnage symbiote instantly launched itself into the air, landing on the back of the man's hand.

At the first touch shared between man and symbiote, they both felt the sensations that repeated themselves when they began bonding. The red and black symbiote slithered over his arm, forming a red hand with black claws with black veins popping around it.

Peter began laughing as he and the symbiote felt the same…they felt each other in the other one. The human husband of the previous host felt the same dark desires that existed within the alien creature. And the Carnage symbiote felt the same cravings within Peter, feeling pure bloodlust hiding behind the innocent smile that he wore on his face.

Standing back to his full height, his entire body was clad in a red and black symbiotic suit. Arms covered in the red mass with black veins spread around his arms, the fingers paired with black sharp claws. Torso covered in the same pattern and leading down to his legs, clad onto his limbs and sharp talons at the end of his toes and clawing into the floor.

The Klyntar slid up to his throat, remaining there for now and he craned his neck to the sides as he adjusted to the new suit that belonged to his bitch of a wife. Thinking of his latest wife, he looked down at her deceased body and used a talon toe to tilt her head up to look at him

He began rubbing her cold and dead bottom lip with a toe and said, "Don't worry, honey. I'm gonna keep fighting…in your name!" Viciously and without mercy, he kicked the side of her head, sending her corpse sailing away and into a pillar while he laughed evilly.

His ears perked up at the sound of a metal clanging against the floor after collision. Turning to it, he saw a familiar object skidding against the floor. Flipping his hand outwards, he sent out a tendril and it wrapped around the device and brought it closer to his eyes.

A smile broadened over Peter's mouth as he recognized it. It was a device that looked very much like a wrist watch. It was white with three shining circular screens. He knew that this was a special device that Gwen had been constructing in her secret hideout. She had invited him to witness the testing of the device…and it had worked as she returned to him again, a mere 20 minutes later with samples, proving that the experiment was a success.

The device that allowed the wielder to jump between the multiverse…in all its glory and all in the form of a highly advanced wrist watch.

"**_Wanna expand our playground?_**" Carnage suggested to its new host with a mental lick of its teeth.

"Leave this universe? Leave my home?" Peter's face paled instantly. "Leave…Mark?" he didn't want to leave this world, as it would result in him agreeing to leave the one and only person who gave his life purpose. He would miss his hunter, his soft milky skin, curly dark brown hair, elfish ears, small pointed nose, lean but muscular body, he would miss it all.

Could he actually leave that behind? Leave _him_ behind so easily and no longer give him a second thought?

Peter was too distracted with his own thoughts to notice the mental eye roll from the symbiote once he heard his host's whiny words. A lightbulb appeared above its head, an idea appearing in Carnage's mind as he told him. "**_Mark is one of millions in the multiverse. There are dozens of them out there._**" this peaked the host's interest, renewing it to new heights.

Carnage felt the same and then stoked the flames with a fan of his words. "**_Imagine it. the thought going to a whole new world, one where there's a new Mark Jane, one that you've never met before…the excitement of getting to meet a new one. One that could be better and challenge you again…one that will be your new playmate._**"

The mere thought of that led the man to be overwhelmed with those thoughts.

And he made his decision. Forming another sick smile on his face, Peter looked to his dead wife's corpse and stated. "Sorry, babe. But I'm not gonna make it to dinner tonight." Using his tendril, he slapped the device onto his wrist, the device registering the wielder with one of the lower screens blinking and showing a grid-like pattern with bright and shining blue orbs on it. The one beside it, showing a number with white lighting in a black screen. The larger one above the two others, he pressed a finger to it and he set the coordinates.

"Nice." He finished his thoughts as the symbiote slithered over his entire head and covered it with the red mass and white pseudo eyes. With a muffled voice, he stated. "Time to have some **fun!**" his mouth split right open, revealing a maw filled with dozens of razor-sharp teeth.

Turning to the middle of the altar, he pointed his eyes to the image of God and walked forward, walking through the blood puddle that spilled out of Gwen's body. He pressed the0 large screen again and it activated, his entire body sparking up with lightning that kept bouncing off his symbiotic skin without harming him.

The lightning around his body intensified into a bright light and shrouded him, completely enveloping him in a cocoon of intensifying bright light. And when it reached a certain amount of energy-

_WHOOSH_

The growing energy mass imploded…and Peter Parker was gone…and any trace of him was removed from the house of God…that have been stained with the blood of the innocent …that he has slain with his own two hands.

**The End**


End file.
